The In Vivo Imaging Core will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment to those investigators[unreadable] who require noninvasive methods to monitor disease progression in arthritis and animal models of[unreadable] autoimmune diseases and inflammation. Expertise and assistance will be provided by core personnel in the[unreadable] following areas:[unreadable] Noninvasive MR imaging.[unreadable] Noninvasive and specimen computed tomography (CT) imaging.[unreadable] Design and fabrication of MR apparatus.[unreadable] Image post-processing techniques.[unreadable] Consultation on, and access to, state-of-the-art diagnostic imaging techniques.[unreadable] Education and training of researchers, clinicians, fellows and students in the use of diagnostic[unreadable] imaging technologies in biomedical research.[unreadable] In addition, the Core will facilitate the acquisition, processing and storage of experimental data, maintain[unreadable] standards and quality control of MR and CT procedures; and assist in the development of new techniques as[unreadable] needed.